A Night to Remember
by Lovestory15
Summary: This is Edward's point of view. Bella gets a bit seductive.


"Edward." I turned my head away from the window to face Bella. She mumbled softly in her sleep. She did that so often, and each time I thought that she was awake, but she wasn't.

I got up from the chair I was sitting in and walked closer to Bella. She was not sleeping soundlessly, like she was having a bad dream.

"Bella, love?"

"Edward!" Bella shot up from the bed. She sat up now facing me. Her cheeks were the slightest bit red. The smell made my mouth water and my throat burn.

I got over to her and put my arm around her, "What was your nightmare about? You said my name quite a lot tonight."

Bella was staring at the ground, like her mind was somewhere else.

"Are you going to answer my question?" I hated when she didn't tell me what she was thinking, or what was on her mind.

She slowly got up on her knees, put her arms around my neck, before I knew it we were making out on her bed.

I tried to stay focused on controlling myself, but it was a tad bit difficult. Her hands lightly touched me but I knew that she was trying to push me down, that was not acceptable.

I was out her grasp in a second, standing at the end of the bed. "No Bella. You know that isn't allowed."

Bella slowly got up from the bed and inched closer to me as she spoke. "I don't really want to follow the rules tonight."

Every time she took a step closer to me, I just took another step back. It was hard to not just give into her, but I had to be responsible.

I felt small and if I could sweat, I would be right now. She backed me into a corner. Her shirt strap fell off her shoulder and I quickly put it back. I was so glad that my body was incapable of shaking when nervous.

Bella was just about to lean in for the kill, but I got around her just before I lost control. I hated it when she got so seductive. It was hard to refuse.

The look on Bella's face said that she was not happy with me, but if I started to do this now, I would never be able to stop. "Don't you want me Edward?" Her voice was low and soft.

"Bella I can't, um, your father will be back soon anyway. Besides, it is the middle of the night and you just woke up. You're probably still sleeping and don't know it."

She giggled then sighed, "You know that Charlie is gone for the weekend. What better time to get some things done then now? And I am fully awake."

She got over to me and I didn't even notice, all parts of my brain were going fuzzy with what to do and what I wanted to do. A huge part of me wanted to give in, but that one little small part knew better.

"Bel…"

Bella didn't give me the chance to finish my sentence. She had just jumped me and even though I could barely feel it, I knew she was holding on tight.

My lips raced against hers like they were programmed to do so. Every time I started to pull away, she would just pull away with me, leaving no space in between us.

I don't know how but we ended up on her bed. Her lips and my lips were moving all around each others, she turned over so that now I was the one laying on the bed, she yanked at my shirt and I tried once again to stop her, "Ple…"

Her lips met mine to stop me from talking, every time I tried to stop her, I just became to engrossed in what we were doing right now.

"Just have a little fun in your life Edward." She licked the ear that she whispered in and began kissing me again.

_What are you doing? Stop! This isn't right!" _ I released myself from Bella for only a second before she got to me again, she wasn't done either.

_Just do it! It's what will make the both of you happy. _I gave into the worse of me. I pushed Bella onto the bed and started ripping the fabric off of her body like it was tissue paper.

She already had my shirt off, but continued until I only remained in boxers.

That's when the ancient human remains inside of me took over. I was completely controlled by teenage male human hormones.

Even though it was wrong and I knew it, I felt that I had won.

I lifted my head and growled as if I was about to attack the pray. Bella lifted her head off of her pillow and started biting and kissing my neck, as if she were trying to get free of the vicious beast that hunted her. Only she wasn't, she just wanted to get closer.

I looked back down at Bella, gave one last growl and dove into her. Our bodies tangled up in each others, it all felt so knew, and so right. It was what we both wanted for a long time, and even though I knew it was wrong, I knew it would have came eventually anyway for I wanted Bella in more than one way, and she wanted me the same.

For the rest of the night, we acted like wild animals on a hunting spree.


End file.
